


The Flame Games

by carein23



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, I'll be posting this on FF as well, Kinda World Hopping, Title might change since I'm not good at making titles, probably everyone at some point - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carein23/pseuds/carein23
Summary: Some of the cast of KHR found themselves transported in a white space where they were instructed to clear the game or be destroyed.There's going to be a lot of OOCness happening since I haven't watch all the episodes of KHR or read the mangas. Also, a lot of the plot is inspired by Chinese novels. I haven't really written any stories in a while so I'm not confident with the quality or if I'm going to actually finish this.
Kudos: 4





	The Flame Games

**Prologue**

Tsuna was walking home after a long day at school. With him are his two best friends Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi. It was a rare day when all three of them can walk home together since Takeshi usually has baseball practice after school.

Recently, things has been surprising normal. There has been no assassins trying to kill him. No mafioso terrorizing the town. No future-related shenanigan. And no tournament battles to the death.

It has just been a nice, normal few months. Or at least as normal as it can be for a maybe future boss of a criminal syndicate. He still vehemently refuse whenever someone alludes to him becoming Vongola Decimo. 

But, as he learned before, nothing can be normal around him for long.

As they walked down the street to Tsuna's house, a sudden flash of light blinded the three teenagers.

Excruciating pain assaulted the three. It was nothing like they ever felt before. It was like their very soul were being torn to shred and then stitched back again.

Then, all three of them fainted at the same time.

When the light faded from the streets of Namimori, all three teenager were nowhere to be found.

Unknown to anyone at the time, the same phenomenon happened again and again. Not only in Namimori, but the entire world.

\---

Somewhere in Namimori:

A pale haired man with round glasses suddenly stopped eating his ramen.

He felt a great fluctuation in the world.

"Oh," he said in mild interest. "I guess it's that time again."

He then continued eating his ramen. He should finish it quickly before he too was summoned.

\---

Somewhere in Italy:

"Did you feel that?" a small child with bandages wrapped around his body said, looking at the man beside him.

"Yes." The man also had bandages covering his entire body.

"It seems that lifting the Arcobaleno curse didn't have an effect on it."


End file.
